Pokemon Omicron: The Adventures of Elsa Woods
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Elsa is an only child that lived with her mother, Aria Woods, until she left for her Pokémon Journey at the age of ten. When Team Olympus attacks Elsa's home town of Nyasa, mother and daughter flee and go into hiding. Will Elsa and her Pokémon, including unexpected legendary companion Hoopa, be able to stop Team Olympus and rescue Victini? Based off of Pokémon Omicron
1. Chapter 1: Meet Elsa

**Part 1: Meet Elsa**

It was nighttime in a small quiet village in the Vesryn region. In one house, upstairs, was a 10 year old girl with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, pale white skin, and peridot green eyes.

This was Elsa Woods. Elsa was watching a TV show featuring a Nidorino battling a Gengar. Elsa picked up her Pokeball alarm clock. "Tomorrow's the big day." Elsa said with a glint in her eyes. "I will become a Pokémon Master and put a stop to Team Olympus!"

A brown haired woman stepped into the room. "Elsa, get to bed!" she ordered. Elsa threw her alarm clock. The brown haired woman, Elsa's mother Aria, caught it. "It is 11:00 and you should be asleep, young lady." Aria firmly told her daughter.

Elsa was an only child, so she was occasionally spoiled, and in addition to that, she stayed up late a lot. Elsa sighed. "But Mom, I am going to be a Pokémon Trainer tomorrow, and I'm going to put an end to Team Olympus, so I can't sleep."

When her daughter said that, Aria put on Professor Oak's lecture on the Vesryn region's starter Pokémon: Bellsprout, Magby and Horsea. Elsa did not think Bellsprout was her pick.

Elsa was elated that Professor Oak had come to the Vesryn region all the way from Kanto. 4 years ago, before Elsa and her mother moved to Vesryn, they had lived in Kanto. Elsa had attended Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when she was six years old. She had befriended Gary, Professor Oak's grandson. She even rescued a couple of injured kids.

A Clefairy had run away from Elsa, which led her to one of the injured kids. "Go to bed when this is finished, okay, Elsa?" Called Aria. "All right, all right." Was Elsa's reply. "And change into your nightgown as well." Aria called back before exiting and closing the door.

That night, Elsa fell asleep, dreaming of which starter she would pick. She hoped to get Magby. The next morning, Elsa had overslept. She ran over to the lab to see Professor Oak, and was lucky to get the remaining starter, Magby. As she started her journey, little did Elsa know that many surprises awaited her, including a certain boy her age…


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Ash

**Chapter 2: Introducing Ash**

In Turkana Town, a woman named Delia Ketchum paced around her two story hotel suite. She too had an only child, a son named Ashton, Ash for short. "Ash, Ash, classic Ash, ever so tired, and always sleeping in. ASHTON KETCHUM, GET UP!"

But Ash didn't wake up. Delia then turned to her Pokémon, Mr. Mime, who she called Mimey. "Mimey, would you be a dear and wake up Ash for me?" Mimey agreed and trotted up the stairs.

In the bed, a raven haired boy with strange zigzags on his face was sound asleep. Mr. Mime stared at Ash for a little bit before using Psybeam. Delia heard her son scream and she smiled in satisfaction. "Good, he's up."

Ash glared at Mimey. "Mimey, how many times do I have to tell you to not wake me up like that?!" Delia came upstairs. "Good morning, Ash." Delia said to her son. "Good morning, Mom." Ash replied. "Seriously, you had Mimey wake me up like that?" Delia smiled. "You were in such a deep sleep, I couldn't wake you up."

Ash was greeted by his Pikachu, who he had gotten in Kanto before he and his mother came to Vesryn so Ash would have a pleasant vacation. Ash smiled at Pikachu. "Well, Pikachu, it looks like today's going to be a good day."

Meanwhile, Elsa had reached Superior Town. She had caught two Pokémon and was given one, all females unlike her Magby. Her Pokémon were Magby, nicknamed Marcus, Petilil, nicknamed Petra, an Unown without a nickname, and a Hawlucha without a nickname.

Elsa had obtained Hawlucha through a Mystery Gift. "Well, guys, I guess it's time for badge number one." Elsa told her Pokémon. Elsa battled the two trainers in the gym before heading to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon.

After returning to the gym, Elsa met the Gym Leader, Devon. He had Machop, Riolu and Meditite. Elsa used Magby, Petilil and Unown. After Elsa had won the Discipline Badge, Magby evolved into Magmar. After talking to a girl in a house and seeing a Drowzee playing with another Pokémon, Elsa went back to the forest she came from.

Elsa was born with the ability to communicate telepathically with Pokémon. Elsa saw a sad-looking Hypno sitting by a shrine.

"_Hello. Is that Drowzee I saw back at the house your child?_" Elsa telepathically asked Hypno. Hypno gave a telepathic reply. "_Yes." _Elsa smiled. "_I know where your child is._" Elsa said. Hypno smiled back. "_Thank you. Might I have your name, miss?_" Hypno asked. "_My name is Elsa._" Elsa said to Hypno. "_Elsa, I give you eternal gratitude for telling me where my child is. I will do anything you want._"

Elsa explained to Hypno about the guy in the Battle House who was selling the HM Strength for a million Pokédollars. "_I think I can fix that._" Hypno said.

Hypno left and returned a few minutes later with an HM Strength. "_Thank you so much, Hypno!_" Elsa thanked the Pokémon, taking the HM and putting it in her purse. "_You're very welcome, Elsa._"

Just then, Elsa heard a telepathic whisper in her head. "_Elsa, help me…" _The voice cried. Elsa gasped. "_Don't worry, I'm coming for you._" Elsa telepathically told the source of the voice. Whoever cried for Elsa was in need of help. "_Thank you so much! Come find me at the hidden Tower of Mischief. Team Olympus is after me._" The voice replied. It was the voice of a female.

Elsa ran back to Superior Town and taught the HM Move Strength to Hawlucha. Hawlucha helped move the boulder and let the boy through. Elsa found the Tower of Mischief. A news crew was filming the Team Olympus attack.

Back at the hotel in Turkana Town, Delia was flipping through the channels when she found the Team Olympus attack. "There's a girl heading towards Team Olympus!" the newswoman exclaimed in surprise. "Could she be trying to save the Legendary Pokémon?" Delia called Ash to watch the TV. Ash watched in amazement as the girl advanced towards the forces of evil.

"There is no way you're escaping with the good, Hoopa!" said an Olympus Grunt. "_You will never win, imbeciles._" Said Hoopa, the Legendary Pokémon. "LEAVE HOOPA ALONE!" Elsa screamed. The Grunt turned around and saw Elsa. "Stay out of our way!" the Grunt shouted. "You will not get away with this!" Elsa declared. Elsa threw out her Magmar.

"Elsa, wait up!" shouted a male voice. It was Elsa's rival, Jake. He sent out his Seadra. "I'll help you!" Jake declared. "Thank you so much." Elsa said, a smile rising upon her face. Together, Elsa and Jake wiped out the Olympus Grunts. Eventually, they retreated.

"_Elsa, thank you. I owe you my eternal gratitude._" Hoopa spoke up. "_You're welcome, Hoopa._" Elsa replied. "Telepathy…" breathed Jake. He then turned to Elsa. "Born with it or cursed?" "Born." Elsa replied. "It gets stronger every day."

While Elsa and Jake were talking, Hoopa reached into Elsa's bag and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "_Ooh, what's this?_" Hoopa teased jokingly. "What is that Pokémon doing?" Jake questioned. Hoopa laughed and tapped the center of the Ultra Ball, allowing herself to be sucked in. The ball dinged, signifying Hoopa's capture.

Elsa and Jake stood there with shocked looks on their faces. Then, Elsa giggled and picked up the Ultra Ball. "Yes! My first legendary!" Elsa exclaimed triumphantly. "I caught Hoopa!" Elsa did her normal pose for catching a Pokémon.

Elsa and Jake walked out of the Tower of Mischief, Jake berating Elsa all the way for having beat him in the Who-Gets-To-Catch-A-Legendary-First contest.

Back at the hotel, Ash sighed. "Whew! What a relief!" Then, the TV showed a photo of Elsa. Ash's eyes widened. "That girl… no, it couldn't be…" he uttered. Ash ran to tell his mother he was going on a journey with Pikachu through the Vesryn region.

Ash then thought back to when he was younger. In his flashback, a little girl with pale white skin, peridot green eyes, platinum blonde hair, and a sky blue summer dress with red shoes turned around and smiled at him. "It has to be that girl." Ash said. "Pikachu, I think something interesting is about to happen."

Meanwhile, Elsa had caught her sixth and seventh Pokémon, a Starly and a Diglett, both females. Diglett was sent to Professor Oak. Elsa sent out her Pokémon. "Well guys, it's time for badge number 2. If the Gym Leader uses Grass Pokémon, it will be Magmar's time to shine."


	3. Chapter 3: A Collision of Three Worlds

**Part 3: A Collision of Three Worlds**

Ash Ketchum ran through the cities of Vesryn. Along the way, he bumped into a girl he knew. Yet another only child had been brought into the picture: Serena. Ash and Serena were in love and Ash had a surprise for Serena. "Serena, can you bring out your Fennekin?" Ash asked. Serena nodded. "Fennekin, I choose you!" Serena announced, sending out her Pokémon.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in front of Fennekin. Ash then turned back to Serena. "I have a surprise for you." Ash began. He turned to Pikachu. "You know what to do, Pikachu." With a nod, Pikachu got down on one knee in front of Fennekin.

Ash did the same and pulled out a ring with Serena's favorite gem: an amethyst. "Serena, can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Serena gasped and then smiled. "Are you kidding me? YES!" Ash and Serena kissed and Pikachu and Fennekin did the same.

Ash then slipped the amethyst ring onto Serena's ring finger. Ash then told Serena about Elsa and how he wanted to see her again. Serena and Ash accompanied each other through the cities and fields as they searched for Elsa.

Serena had tried to assassinate Ash before, but she would always fake it and spare him. Serena thought back to when she met up with Ash a few months ago.

_Flashback: Serena Sycamore was standing on a hill with Fennekin and her newest Pokémon, Pancham. Serena stared at the blaster in her hands before throwing it aside. Serena knelt down in the grass with Pancham. "Pretty day, huh, Pancham?" Serena asked her new Pokémon. Just then, Serena caught sight of a Pikachu in front of her. Serena looked behind her. There he was; Ash Ketchum, riding on a Rapidash. "Serena, what is it you desire?" Ash questioned Serena. "One needs no reason to take my life." Serena sighed and shook her head. "I want you to exist eternally." Serena replied. "You shall have it." Ash retorted. "Not only eternity, but beyond." Ash extended his hand to Serena. She took Ash's hand and he pulled her up as Pikachu climbed onto his trainer's shoulder. "Come along, Pancham! Fennekin, let's go." Serena instructed her Pokémon. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Fennekin and Pancham took off riding Rapidash._

Serena then called Augustine "Ani" and Grace Sycamore, her parents, to announce her engagement to Ash. The thought of her only child getting married at the mere age of ten was crazy at first for Grace, but then she said it was for the best. She and Delia decided to make a truce between their families with the marriage of Ash and Serena. Plus, all along, Ash and Serena have had feelings for each other.

Ash wondered what his father would think of his new daughter-in-law. His thoughts then turned back to Elsa. Would she remember him and Serena?

Meanwhile, Elsa and her Pokémon had arrived in Onega Town. She overheard some townspeople talking about the Gym Leader, Gideon. And just as Elsa predicted, Gideon was a grass type Gym Leader. Elsa and Magmar entered a spooky looking house.

Someone's voice confronted Elsa and she determined the voice's source to be Rotom. Elsa sent out Hoopa to battle Rotom. After a while, Elsa managed to catch Rotom.

At the same time, Ash and Serena arrived in Onega Town. Serena asked a townswoman if she saw a platinum blondie with the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa. Just as the townswoman was about to answer, Elsa ran out of the spooky house with Rotom in her arms and Hoopa floating beside her. "Look out! Injured Pokémon!" Elsa shouted. She stopped in front of Ash and Serena. "Excuse me." She said. Ash and Serena moved out of the way and Elsa ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Was that…?" Serena began. "Elsa!" Ash finished. Ash and Serena went into the Pokémon Center. "Hold on." Elsa said. "You're the same boy and girl from earlier. Might I have your names?" Elsa asked. "My name is Ash. This is Serena. She and I are going to get married." Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me? You're getting married?! At the age of ten? That's so crazy."

Serena smiled. "It involves political reasons with our families." She replied. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Something similar to that happened far, far away a long, long while back." Elsa said. It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes. "That was in 1549! This is 2014!"

Ash then took a deep breath. "Elsa?" he questioned. "Do you remember me?" Elsa looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Do you remember Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp?" Ash asked of Elsa. "Hey, I went there!" she replied with a smile on her face. "Well, Serena and I went there too. That's where we met."

Elsa frowned. "I can't say I remember you." Ash was shocked. "What?! Aww man." "Sorry." Elsa said in an apologetic voice. "It's ok." Ash replied. "You should focus on your training. I want to be a Pokémon Master like you. Plus, when we met, after I said this to Serena, you said the very same thing to me: 'Don't give up till it's over.' You haven't changed at all, have you, Elsa?"

"I haven't changed at all!" Elsa replied, laughing. Elsa then turned to Ash and Serena. "Would you like to watch my gym battle against Gideon?" Ash smiled. "Sure!" he replied.

The fight between Gideon and Elsa was somehow tough, but Elsa managed to win. Elsa earned the Nature Badge, badge number two. Elsa then caught several Pokémon: Pinsir, Cottonee, Zorua, Pidove and Shinx.

Then, Serena ran over to Ash and Elsa. "Ash! Elsa! I just saw Team Olympus attack the museum!" "Is that so?" Elsa questioned. Ash turned to Pikachu. "Well, we've got some Team Olympus butt to wallop, don't we?" "Pika!" Pikachu replied.

The Onega Town museum was not far from where they stood. Once they were in, Ash pulled Elsa and Serena into a corner and discussed the plan with them. "Serena, you and I will deal with the Grunts Elsa, Serena and I will alert Team Olympus of our presence. Elsa, when the time is right, I will signal to you and that will be your cue to take down the admin Athena."

Elsa, Ash and Serena launched their onslaught and stopped Team Olympus. However, the Olympus Leader, Zeus, was able to get the Time Caller. He summoned Shaymin and caught her in a Master Ball before advising Elsa, Serena and Ash to stay out of the way.

After Team Olympus left, Elsa suggested further investigation into what Team Olympus really was up to. "So Ash and Serena, where are you two heading?" "Um, us?" Ash and Serena asked simultaneously…

**Ooh, Cliffhanger! What will Ash and Serena do? Find out in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering Ash

Elsa smiled. "Hey, want to travel with me?" Ash and Serena looked at each other and then at Elsa. "Sure!" They replied at the same time. "Sweet! It's nice to have company. Let's go!" So Ash, Elsa and Serena set off for the Shadow Path.

As the trio walked on, Elsa found an injured Shelmet, treated its wounds, and it wanted to go with Elsa in gratitude. Elsa caught Shelmet and sent her to Professor Oak.

Ash then pulled out something. "I wanted to give you this back. It's yours." Elsa just stared at it. "Do you remember us talking about Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp, Elsa?" "Yes." Elsa replied. "You let me borrow this back then." Elsa just stared at the handkerchief.

_Flashback: A young Ash ran through the forest, lost. "Hello? Serena? Marty? Where did you all go?" Ash screamed and tripped when he got startled by the rustling bushes. A Clefairy ran by. Ash began to cry. "I thought I would enjoy the camp, but I guess I was wrong. MOMMY!" The bushes rustled again. Ash prepared for the worst. "Hey, Clefairy! Get back here, now!" A girl Ash's age with pale white skin, platinum blonde hair in a ponytail, a sky blue summer dress and red shoes identical to Ash's emerged from the bush, calling for Clefairy. She gasped when she saw Ash. "Hey, what are you doing? Are you all right?" Ash looked up at the girl, who introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Elsa. Who are you?" Ash was too afraid to answer. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked Ash in a worried voice. "I tripped and hurt my knee." Ash whined. "Oh, no!" Elsa cried with worry. She knelt down in front of Ash, pulling out a handkerchief. "See this? It'll make you all better." Elsa tied the handkerchief around Ash's knee. "There! Can you stand?" Ash tried to get up, but fell back down. "Ow…" he whimpered. Elsa pretended to work some magic. "This is a good luck charm! Now you will feel better right away!" Elsa chanted, waving her hands over Ash. Once again, he tried to stand up, but to no avail. "Ouch! It didn't work. I can't stand up." But Elsa remained optimistic. She stood up. "Hey, don't give up 'til it's over, understood? Come on!" Elsa offered Ash her hand. He reached out to Elsa, and Elsa grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him up, catching him in her arms. Ash stared at Elsa. "See? You're all right!" Elsa gave him a smile. "I'd say we head back to the campsite. Come on." Ash walked with Elsa, holding her hand. The two walked back to the campsite together._

"Ash, that's Elsa's handkerchief? It's similar to when you rescued me!" Serena spoke up. "I wanted to give it back to you, but I never got the chance. Thank you." Ash said to Elsa, handing her the handkerchief.

"Also, when I saw you on TV rescuing Hoopa, I knew I had to come and find you." Elsa grinned. "Wait, now I remember you! You're the boy in the red and yellow tank top! That _was _you, Ash! You came all this way to return it to me?" "Not only that, Serena and I also wanted to see you again. But I'm not happy about you not remembering me before." Ash gave Elsa the grumpy face.

"So sorry." Elsa replied. Just then, someone tapped Ash. "N?" N smiled. "Ash! I see you have Elsa with you." "How do you know my name?" Elsa asked. "I know your mother." N replied.

Ash then introduced Serena. "You are getting married?" N questioned. "It involves political reasons with their families." Elsa answered for Serena. N then revealed he met Ash back in Unova. "I have to leave. They're crying for help…" N muttered. "There may be some Pokémon in danger." Elsa said with worry.

Meanwhile, in the PokéHadron Collider, Olympus Admins Athena and Apollo were talking. "And then that girl kicked us out of the museum!" Athena whined. "Give me her name." Apollo said. "Elsa." Athena replied. "Elsa… sounds like the name of a powerful trainer. There was a prophecy saying that a girl named Elsa would become super powerful." Apollo replied.

"I would like to meet this "Elsa" face-to-face." Athena pulled out a picture. "That's Elsa in the middle. The boy on the left is Ash, and the girl on the right is his fiancé Serena." "Ash, Elsa and Serena." Apollo said. "I can't wait to see them." Athena left to meet up with Zeus.

Meanwhile, Ash, Elsa and Serena arrived in Fianga City. They heard of Team Olympus trouble at the PokéHadron Collider. They decided to check it out. They found N, Professor Oak, Cyrus and Aria Woods confronting Zeus, Athena and two Olympus Grunts.

Elsa pointed to Aria. "That's Aria Woods, my mother." "Zeus, this has gone on long enough!" Professor Oak ordered. "I know why Team Olympus has taken over the PokéHadron Collider, and let me tell you, you will never succeed! You don't have the Time Caller! There will be no danger as long as we can keep you from finding it!"

"Is that so?" Zeus responded. "I know someone who might disagree with you! Isn't that right…Elsa?!" Cyrus and the others turned around. Aria faced her daughter.

"Elsa, did you hear what he just said? He's bluffing, right? If they truly have the Time Caller, then the world as we know it could be doomed! Are they telling the truth? Please, Elsa, they can't be!" Elsa frowned.

"Mom, I'm afraid they are. Ash, Serena and I saw them take it. We tried to stop them, but we couldn't." "Oh, no…" Aria whined. "Believe it, Aria! It was a shame you never chose to join us all those years ago." Zeus spoke up. "You could have had a taste of this!" He brought out Shaymin.

He laughed. "Feast your eyes on the almighty Shaymin, the Legendary Pokémon!" "It can't be…" Aria whimpered again. N stepped up "No, I will not stand to see another brave Pokémon enslaved!" he interjected. "And I will fight against the corruption of strong Pokémon as well!" Cyrus agreed. "Wahaha!" Zeus laughed again. "I won't fight you today!" He turned to Shaymin.

"Shaymin, clear us a path. We're done evacuating Nyasa Town. Let's go to the PokéHadron Collider. Wahaha! See you later." Shaymin left with Zeus, Athena and the two Grunts.

Professor Oak smiled at Ash and Serena. "Ash, Serena, it's good to see you again." "You too, Professor Oak." Ash and Serena replied. Professor Oak then frowned. "This is not good. They've found one of the most powerful artifacts known to mankind, and they've already used it to summon a rare and powerful Pokémon!" Aria spoke up again.

"We can still beat them, right?" "I don't know. I honestly don't know." Professor Oak replied. He then turned to the three ten year olds. "Ash, Elsa, Serena. Have you ever met the Legend Researcher?" "Ash and Serena haven't, but I have." Elsa replied.

"He lives in Superior Town and he researches Legendary Pokémon, like… Hoopa?!" Hoopa had popped out of her Ultra Ball, and was now facing Professor Oak. Hoopa laughed mischievously. Aria beamed. "Oh, my little girl is growing up! She caught her first Legendary."

"Hehe…" Elsa said. "Hoopa chose me, actually. I rescued her from Team Olympus." Professor Oak continued with what he was saying.

"I want you three to go see him. He has a book explaining the origins of the universe. Elsa, this is important. You, Ash and Serena need to know how big a threat this is. That book explains everything. We'll wait for your return."

Ash, Serena and Elsa made their way back to Superior Town. After talking to the Legend Researcher, Serena read what was in the book to Ash and Elsa.

"In the ancient void, there was nothing. A strange Pokémon materialized and there was an egg. A gold, powerful egg. The Pokémon said, "_Now, my beloved. Let's create what we desire." _Inside the egg, there was a beast known as Arceus, whom the Pokémon, Angeallen, would marry. Arceus, the original Pokémon. Arceus hatched and he married Angeallen. The two Pokémon, husband and wife, created the world as we know it. Arceus created time, space and antimatter. Angeallen became pregnant and gave birth to triplets, the Pokémon that would guard the creations of her husband.Another successful pregnancy followed, and another set of triplets were born: Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit, the three Pokémon of knowledge, willpower and emotions. Arceus created life to inhabit the world, and then sealed himself and his wife away in their own dimension. However, before he did this, Angeallen gave birth to a son, a Pokémon to-" Ash, the rest of the book is burnt!"

"Aw, thistle thorns!" Elsa whined. "What we saw only answered HALF of our questions! What is the final child Angeallen gave birth to, and what was he born to do?" "Oh, Elsa!" The legend researcher approached the three ten year olds. Elsa introduced Ash and Serena.

The legend researcher then got the shock of his lifetime when Hoopa once again popped out of her Ultra Ball. "Sorry about the mess, kids. Oh? Professor Oak sent you here? That must mean… Team Olympus found the Time Caller, right?" "Yes, he did." Ash replied.

"This isn't good." The Legend Researcher went on. "We need to talk. How do I put this? Elsa, remember the Unown you saw and caught in the cave?" "Yes, I do." Elsa replied. "Unown, I choose you!" Elsa announced, sending out her Unown. "Wow, your Unown looks stronger." The Legend Researcher said before going on with what he was saying.

"It was really powerful. Imagine that power, times a couple billion, and you have the power of a Legendary Pokémon like your Hoopa. See, the Time Caller allows its user to splice the fabric of time to bring something from the past to the present. Effectively, it calls a Pokémon from another time. If Team Olympus has that, they can catch every Legendary Pokémon ever!"

"Including Hoopa?" Ash questioned. "Nope, not including Hoopa." The Legend Researcher replied. Elsa sighed in relief, knowing that even with the Time Caller in the possession of Team Olympus, Hoopa would be safe. "However, they _would_ be able to bring a _clone _of Hoopa from the past." The Legend Researcher finished.

"And if they… Remember how I told you to go visit Wilson in Fianga City?" "Yes," Elsa answered. "Wilson is one of the lead scientists at the PokéHadron Collider. It's just… they can summon a really powerful Pokémon at the PokéHadron Collider if they use the Time Caller. You read the myth of Arceus and Angeallen, right?"

"Yes. Serena read it to us, but the rest of the book is burned up." Ash replied. "Well, it says that Arceus created the universe and then he and his wife fell into a deep sleep. But last year, I asked myself, if Arceus created the world, who maintains it? Suddenly, everything began to click into place. Those strange writings nobody could understand, those weird hieroglyphs… From what I can gather, Angeallen, after giving birth to the Pokémon of time, space and antimatter, and the lake trio, gave birth to a final child, a son, with a power to match that of his parents, to watch over the universe in his parents' absence. The scriptures say this Pokémon can travel through time, bend dimensions, and more. Maybe I'm exaggerating. But can you imagine if such a Pokémon fell into Team Olympus' hands?"

"Yes." Serena replied. "Ash, Elsa and I have been hearing Team Olympus saying that they want to be gods themselves." The Legend Researcher continued with what he was saying.

"You three should go. Go tell Professor Oak what I told you." The three ten year olds went back to Route 307. "The Legend Researcher called us and told us what he told you." He said.

"It's very worrying isn't it?" "It is." Serena replied. "Elsa, your mother went off to Blackfist City, over in the Chrome Circle, that giant circular island in the center of the region. Team Olympus had quarantined Nyasa Town. There's only a few stragglers left, and-" an earthquake cut him off. "_Holy shit…_" Hoopa muttered. Elsa recalled Hoopa back to her Ultra Ball.

"What was that?" Professor Oak asked. Then, it hit him. "Oh my god. That's why they quarantined off Nyasa Town. Nyasa Town… it's… oh my god… They've destroyed it… I have to go." Professor Oak started off, but turned back to the three ten year olds. "And Ash, Elsa, and Serena?" "Yes?" The three ten year olds asked simultaneously. "I'm sorry." Professor Oak apologized. He then left.

Ash, Serena and Elsa set off for Nyasa Town. After scaling some rocks and running through a tunnel, they reached the PokéHadron Collider, where they saw Olympus Admin Apollo confronting two scientists.

"We are NOT responsible for what happened at Nyasa Town!" Apollo lied to the scientists. "Liar…" Muttered Ash. Apollo went on.

"Team Olympus took the high road and evacuated the city because we knew you pathetic scientists would mess up! At least… At least the Time Caller Worked! Divaevus, the Traveler, has been called from the Ancient Times!" "Divaevus…" Elsa whispered.

_That _was the name of Arceus and Angeallen's seventh child! Apollo continued with his ranting. "Divaevus' power… We could move anything through time! Anyone! Any object! I could snap my fingers and you would be a wailing baby lying at my feet!" Ash glowered. Serena and Elsa glowered too.

"Team Olympus would be invincible! Now we only have to catch it!" "You'll never get away with this!" One of the scientists declared. "Trainers! Help us!" The other scientist begged, looking directly at Elsa and her friends.

Apollo turned and walked over to the three ten year olds. "You! Elsa!" He shouted, recognizing the one in the middle. "Athena told me all about you! And you two! Ash! Serena! I know about you too! Athena told me you were getting married. Political reasons, eh? You three nearly messed up our plans in Onega Town! That's it! You're going down!"

Ash reached for a Pokéball, but was stopped by Elsa, who sent out Hoopa. "Ash, this is my fight. You go alert the other scientists and try to stay hidden from Team Olympus members, if there are any." She then sent out Unown.

"Unown, I want you, Serena, Fennekin and Pancham to guard Hoopa and make sure she isn't kidnapped." Serena, Unown, Fennekin and Pancham leaped into action and protected Hoopa.

Elsa and Apollo battled while Ash ran through the PokéHadron Collider, alerting scientists who weren't aware of the Team Olympus invasion. Elsa's Pokémon defeated Vulpix and Ponyta, but Solrock defeated everyone and only Hoopa remained.

Elsa called upon Hoopa, who entered battle. Hoopa defeated Solrock and Elsa won. "No! Impossible!" Apollo whined. Then he remembered something. "The Time Caller! I'll use it to revive my Pokémon!" "Hey! That's cheating!" Serena snapped. Apollo's Pokémon were revived.

Ash got back and he, Serena, Elsa, Pikachu and Hoopa got into battle positions. "Hahahaha! You see that, puny children? Tremble before our might!" "Hey!" someone shouted. "Oh? You're Wilson, one of the Elite Four! The Legendary Dragon-type Trainer and Pokémon Creator!"

"Get out of here, Olympian scum!" Wilson ordered. "Mark my words! Zeus will hear about this!" After saying that, Apollo left.

Wilson then talked to Elsa, thinking he recognized her from somewhere, but he had something in his eye. He asked Elsa, Serena and Ash to go to Ladoga Town in the Chrome Circle. Elsa decided to challenge the Gym in Agassiz Town, and when she was done, the Fianga Gym.

Wilson then left. After some planning, the three ten year olds departed for Agassiz Town.

**I would like to apologize for the long wait. What do you think about Hoopa wanting to join Elsa early? I am also giving only one spoiler for the Mt. Press chapter- Elsa will catch Victini and Ash will catch Jirachi. Also, in the Midnight Mansion chapter, Elsa will catch Cresselia, and Ash will catch Darkrai. **


	5. Chapter 5: Double Badges & 4 New Friends

After a long while traveling, Ash, Elsa and Serena went through a desert route on their way to Agassiz Town. They encountered Jake ambushing an Olympus Admin and two Olympus Grunts, bragging about "Team Yoloswag."

"What's Team Yoloswag?" Serena asked Ash in confusion. After the Admin and Grunts left, Jake battled Elsa, who barely won.

Elsa got the HM Cut. Eventually, the three ten year olds got to Agassiz Town. Elsa thought about the two Pokémon she caught earlier: Espurr and Helioptile, both females.

Elsa then caught a cute female Sandshrew. A hiker ran out of a tunnel alerting Elsa and her friends about a horde of Dunsparce invading an abandoned secret base. Elsa caught a female Dunsparce and defeated the others.

Serena then told Ash and Elsa that Team Olympus had attacked the Psychic Temple. After wiping out a bunch of Grunts, the three ten year olds found the same Admin and Two Grunts attacking a police officer.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" the Admin yelled. "I'm afraid I cannot. It's against protocol! A dangerous Pokémon has taken roost up there! It could be hazardous and life threatening!"

"Mew, I bet…" Elsa muttered. "You idiot!" The Admin yelled again. "That's what Team Olympus is here for! Now move out of the way, or I will be forced to hurt you!"

"I cannot!" The police officer repeated. "It would be against the-" "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" the Admin screamed. "Artemis! Just let the poor guard be, all right?" Someone asked.

Ash looked to Elsa. "Artemis…" Serena whispered. The man who spoke confronted Artemis. "So, Artemis, you've returned to Agassiz at last. Didn't visit the Gym?"

Elsa's eyes widened. That meant the man was the Agassiz Gym Leader! "Why? Scared of an old friend?" the man went on. "Jonathan… it's been a while." Artemis replied, identifying the man as Jonathan. "How's that criminal charge faring? I thought your sentence lasted at least another two years!"

"They let me out early, for good behavior. They knew deep down that it wasn't me who killed that family…" "Oh right…" Artemis retorted. "How old was the kid again? 6? And on his birthday too. Tsk, tsk… what a shame."

"SHUT UP!" Jonathan yelled. "I'll battle you right here, right now!" "I think not." Artemis replied. "And seeing as this foolish guard is standing in Team Olympus's way, I'll be taking my leave." "I'll be sure to warn your parole officer about you threatening people." Jonathan warned. He sighed.

"That dirty, rotten, lying-" he was about to drop the b-bomb when he noticed the three ten year olds standing there. "Oh!" he said, approaching Elsa and her friends.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that. It's a feud that goes back a long way. Hey, what are your names?" "I'm Elsa." Elsa replied.

"This is Serena and that's Ash. They are going to marry." "But they are ten!" Jonathan retorted.

"It has to do with our families and political reasons." Ash replied. "Elsa, can you help me relieve some stress?" "Sure!" replied Elsa, beaming.

"You look like a tough battler. Come help me out in my Gym, alright? See if you can beat me. I need to loosen up. See you then, if you're up to it." Jonathan then left.

Elsa, Ash and Serena then left the temple. After defeating a hiker in the gym, Elsa came to the conclusion that Jonathan used Rock type Pokémon.

"Elsa, your Hawlucha would be very useful!" Ash said. "Right." Elsa replied. Elsa went to the PC and sent Starly and Unown to Professor Oak and received Zorua and Munna. Eventually, Elsa got to Jonathan. Ash and Serena watched the battle.

Jonathan had Rhyhorn, Onix, Larvitar and Graveler. Hawlucha defeated them all, barely winning against Graveler. Munna gained a level. Elsa earned her third badge- the Diamond Badge. Elsa and her friends then went back to Fianga City and found out that the Gym Leader was… a robot?!

PK-096, the robot leader, had Klink, Bronzor, Metang, Honedge and Magneton. Magmar defeated Klink, Bronzor and Metang, but was defeated by Honedge. Hawlucha got the job done and defeated both Honedge and Magneton, securing the win for Elsa, who obtained the Android Badge, number four.

Elsa and her friends laughed before setting off.


	6. Chapter 6: Fiasco at Mt Press

Elsa, Ash and Serena reached Route 309. They decided to stop by Turkana Town. Ash stopped by the hotel with Serena and Elsa. Delia Ketchum was surprised to see her son earlier than usual. She greeted Serena.

After a while, Ash and the others left and went back to Route 309. Ash, Serena and Elsa went mining. Elsa was helping a hiker find a gift for his girlfriend.

Elsa gave the hiker the Heart Scale. Elsa and the others continued on their travels and made it to Kivu Town. While battling a trainer, Elsa's Zorua improved big time, gaining 8 levels. Zorua leveled up again when battling another trainer. It was revealed that the Gym Leader used Ghost Pokémon.

Elsa eventually got to, and met, the Gym Leader, Graham Fletcher. He was a year older than Elsa. Graham had Haunter, Gengar and Drifblim. His other two Pokémon were not revealed because Elsa had to deal with a crushing loss.

Elsa began to cry, but Serena comforted her friend. "Remember, Elsa." Serena said. "Don't give up till it's over." Ash, Elsa and Serena said in unison. Elsa, Serena and Ash headed back to Route 310 to train. Elsa, in the process of training, caught a female Charmeleon.

After heading back to Kivu Town, Elsa sent Munna to Professor Oak and got Charmeleon. The second time, Graham's other two Pokémon were revealed: Banette and Shedinja. Elsa's training had paid off: she won and earned the Necro Badge, her fifth.

In addition, Elsa's Magmar evolved into Magmortar. Ash and Serena clapped for Elsa. The three ten year olds set off.

Hoopa was happy because she scored the defeating hit against Banette. Elsa ran into Jeremy, Professor Oak's assistant. Elsa introduced Serena and Ash to Jeremy. Elsa and Jeremy then engaged in battle, with Ash as the referee.

Elsa decided to save Hoopa for last and surprise Jeremy. Elsa and Magmortar defeated Jeremy's Granbull, Nidorino and Swablu. Hoopa then popped out of her Pokéball. "What?!" Jeremy exclaimed. "You caught _HOOPA_?!" "_I allowed myself to be captured._" Hoopa replied.

"It can talk!" Jeremy shouted. "Telepathy," Serena answered for Jeremy. Jeremy sent out his last Pokémon, Weepinbell. Hoopa defeated Weepinbell, securing the win for Elsa.

Jeremy gave Elsa the HM Surf, and he set off. "I have bad news." Ash spoke up. "Team Olympus is in Ladoga Town. They are after the Legendary Pokémon Jirachi and Victini!"

"Oh, man!" Serena cried. "We have to go right away!" There was just one problem: Elsa didn't have a Pokémon that could learn Surf! Elsa, Ash and Serena went back to Fianga City and Elsa caught a female Poliwag. Serena caught herself an Aipom.

Elsa sent Charmeleon back to Professor Oak and got Poliwag. Elsa, Ash and Serena went back to Kivu Town, where Elsa taught Surf to Poliwag. After reaching Ladoga Town, Ash, Serena and Elsa ran into Team Olympus.

"Finally, sister, our time has come. Divaevus' power hasn't stabilized yet." Apollo said. "Indeed. It's fortunate that Zeus was able to predict its next appearance so accurately. It is strange though. The boss said he needed either two or three legendary Pokémon for his plan. Why though? Is Divaevus not enough?" Artemis spoke up.

"I don't understand it either. Why would you need Victini, the Victory Pokémon and Jirachi the Wish Pokémon?" They continued with their ranting, until they saw Serena, Elsa and Ash.

Divaevus appeared, and the three ten year olds saw their first glimpse of Arceus and Angeallen's seventh child. Morgan of the Elite Four came to assist Elsa in beating Apollo and Artemis. Team Olympus retreated. Elsa later defeated Avery at the Treader Town Gym and earned the Swarm Badge.

Later, Artemis knocked Elsa out with gas and knocked out Serena and Ash with a blow to the head. The three woke up trapped in the Team Olympus base. Graham came to rescue them. Elsa, Serena and Ash began to defeat Team Olympus Grunts one by one.

When Elsa beat one Olympus Grunt, he asked Elsa a question. "Who let you three into our base?" "Athena." Serena answered for Elsa. "Athena's an idiot to bring our enemies into our base."

The Grunt said. Another Grunt commented on how the base was like a maze. Eventually, the three ten year olds found Athena. "My friends, Zeus is already at the top of Mt. Press, waiting for Victini and Jirachi to appear. Once we have Victini and Jirachi, he can catch Divaevus… And the world will fall at our feet to our master plan!"

"Good!" shouted a Grunt. "Finally!" Hollered another. One Grunt had a question. "Err, what is our master plan?" "Never mind that now. The point is, can you imagine how powerful Zeus will be with four legendary Pokémon?" "That's a scary thought." Said a fifth Grunt.

"Wow…" said a sixth Grunt. "We need to be able to defend ourselves! We need a Pokémon that can't be defeated!" "Hold on just a minute." Said a Grunt. "Isn't that mutiny? Zeus is our leader, and he is very kind to us. Well, compared to Giovanni, Maxie and the others." "We can't betray him! What are you implying, Athena?" "I didn't mean anything like that!" Athena said.

"Zeus hasn't been too happy with us. After I lost in Onega Town, Apollo losing in Fianga, and them losing together in Ladoga… Well, a mad boss with semi-divine Pokémon isn't a good combination." "What do you propose? What Pokémon can stand against four Legendaries?"

"Well, Sableye is known for having no weaknesses… and Shedinja is famous for Wonder Guard." Athena discussed fusing them together. Just then, Corlett of the Elite Four entered. "Not the Elite Four again!" Athena cried. "That's right, and it's not just me!" Corlett said.

"Elsa, Ash, Serena, come out!" Athena groaned. "Elsa, Ash and Serena… urgh. I want revenge for what happened in Onega Town! If you win, I'll stop this experiment! But if I win, you three become Team Olympus Grunts and serve us forever!" Elsa and Athena fought. This was among the battles that would decide their fate.

"Ash, you and Serena go find the Master Ball! Stay hidden from the Olympus Grunts!" Elsa hollered. Magmortar, Hoopa and Hawlucha took out Athena's Pokémon.

Corlett sent out Ampharos, who shut down the fusion system. Graham entered as Ash and Serena came back. "We couldn't find it." Serena said sadly. "We'll find it together." Elsa said.

"Corlett, Ash, Elsa and Serena, we're out of here!" Graham told the group. Graham helped Elsa and the others out. Serena, Ash and Elsa took care of the remaining Grunts as they searched for the Master Ball.

Elsa found something on a computer and activated it. "The Master Ball!" Ash, Serena and Elsa exclaimed together. Eventually, they found it. After healing up, Ash, Serena and Elsa went to Mt. Press to stop Zeus's plan.

Elsa decided she would catch Victini and Ash would catch Jirachi. Elsa and Ash had stocked up on Ultra Balls beforehand. The three ten year olds climbed Mt. Press, crushing any trainers in their way, and their Pokémon getting stronger. Ash's Froakie then evolved into Frogadier!

They eventually confronted Apollo and Artemis. "But he has such little faith in us! Its prejudice and unfair!" Apollo whined. Artemis gave her brother a pat on the shoulder. "Brother, think about it from his point of view. We've lost to those kids multiple times already!" "I suppose… But we won't lose again, will we?" Just then, Jake entered.

"Miss me, Elsa? Your mom sure does!" After some talking, Elsa and Jake fought Artemis and Apollo. It was a long fight, but the two rivals eventually won. Elsa healed her Pokémon, and she, Ash and Serena went down to the showdown with Zeus.

"Elsa, is it?" Zeus confronted his eternal nemesis at last. "…Yes." Elsa replied. "You, Serena and Ash have caused a lot of trouble for me. You three have stopped my plans, defeated my commanders, and now you are trying to stop me." After some more ranting, Zeus looked Elsa in her eyes. "Give me your energy, Elsa! Let us awake the sleeping goddesses!"

Ash and Serena stood watch while Elsa and Zeus fought. Hoopa served as Elsa's cheerleader. It took a long time, but Elsa won. Just then, Jirachi and Victini appeared! Ash battled Jirachi and Elsa battled Victini, Zeus standing watch.

Elsa caught Victini on the first try, and so did Ash with Jirachi. Hoopa rejoiced. "_Now I have a buddy! More like two._" "You two actually did it." Zeus said.

"Every time! Every damn time! In the history of our world, every time someone tries to catch a legend, or change the world… They're defeated by a kid! I refuse to be bunched together with D-class teams!" Elsa, Hoopa and Ash backed away in fear.

"I'll kill you all and take Victini and Jirachi myself! Say goodbye, Elsa! And your little friends too! And Hoopa, as for you, for not choosing me as your trainer, it costs you your life!" Zeus pulled out a blaster, aiming it at Ash, Serena, Hoopa and Elsa, who were holding on to one another and crying, preparing for their last.

Just then, someone stopped Zeus before he could deal the final blow. It was Arceus, but it wasn't _actually _Arceus. Zeus left, laughing.

The Arceus was actually Zoroark in disguise. An 11 year old teen returned Zoroark. He introduced himself as Tobias Fletcher of the Elite Four and twin brother to Graham.

Tobias was thrilled to meet Elsa. After some talk, Tobias left. Elsa met up with Cyrus, N, Professor Oak, and her mother. After some talking, N told Ash, Serena and Elsa to go to the Midnight Mansion, as there was a surprise waiting for them. The three ten year olds traveled back to Kivu Town and joined the Pokémon Ranger Club.

Elsa got the HM Fly. Elsa had gotten the Instant Lapras back in Ladoga Town, so there was no need for Poliwag until she needed to climb another Waterfall. Elsa sent Poliwag to Professor Oak and got Victini. Ash told Elsa about how he had been traveling in Kalos with Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

He told her about a misunderstood Trevenant that needed his help. Ash had helped Trevenant by setting his friends Sudowoodo and Bonsly free from an electric net. He had also battled Team Rocket and sent them blasting off again.

Just then, they met up with a man. It was Adrian Ketchum, Ash's father. Ash and Serena told him about the wedding. Serena and Ash kept on giddily talking. "Ash-" Adrian said, but Ash and Serena kept on talking. "Enough!" Adrian finally yelled. "Yeah, enough!" Serena added, nudging Ash.

"Serena, you and Ash are 10. You are too young for this." "What?!" Serena cried. "But this involves a political alliance with our families!" "I know, Serena." Adrian replied.

"But listen to me, both of you. This is very important. Children don't engage in adult things." Ash called his mother and Serena called her mother. Delia and Grace told their children that Adrian was right and that maybe 15 was a better age. Serena and Ash explained to Elsa what they had been told. "Ok. Can you wait 5 years?" "Sure!" Ash and Serena replied. The three ten year olds made their way to the Midnight Mansion.


	7. Chapter 7: Ash's First Legendary!

As Elsa, Serena and Ash went on, Serena began to panic. "I have a feeling the place we're going to gives me the creeps…" Ash rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared." He turned to Pikachu. "What about you, buddy? Are you scared?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied. "Pikachu's not scared." Ash explained to Serena and Elsa. The three ten year olds walked into a cave. "I remember coming this way." Elsa said. "I caught my Zorua here."

They eventually walked out of the cave. It was raining. Elsa, Serena and Ash ran inside the Midnight Mansion as fast as they could. Ash was out of breath. "Man, I am soaked!" "_Come, Ash…_" echoed a male voice. "Who said that?" Ash hollered. Serena shivered. "Man, this place really is spooky."

Elsa smirked. "No, it isn't." Elsa then called out telepathically to the source of the voice, "_I know you're there. Show yourself!_" Serena was astonished. "Elsa, you can speak through telepathy? That is so cool!" "Serena, she was born with that ability." A Pokémon revealed itself. "Ash, that's Darkrai!" Elsa exclaimed. Ash smiled as Darkrai approached him. "Hi, why did you appear before me?" Ash asked.

"_I have watched over you for a while. You are a great trainer. Tap me with a ball._" Ash was shocked. He took out a Pokéball and tapped Darkrai with it. Darkrai was sucked in and captured. Serena and Elsa's jaws dropped. Ash _caught a Legendary Pokémon! _Ash rejoiced.

Then there came a sweet female voice. "_Come... Elsa..._" Elsa replied in her own telepathy, "_I will._" Elsa, Serena and Ash climbed up the stairs and walked through the maze-like rooms. Elsa was even lucky enough to find 3 Ultra Balls!

They made it to the top and found the source of the voice, Cresselia, waiting for them. Cresselia flew over to Elsa. "_Elsa, you've made it. I am Cresselia, the Pokémon of Good Dreams._" Elsa smiled. "_Cresselia, pretty and bright, why _have_ you summoned us?_" Cresselia explained that she had been watching over Elsa and waiting for the day she would arrive.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Is it me, or did Darkrai say something similar to me?" Serena shrugged. "It seems that way."

Cresselia battled her chosen warrior and was eventually captured. Hoopa once again rejoiced. "_I get another buddy! YAY!_"

There were three beds and a Pokémon-sized cot in the right corner. Elsa sent out her new Cresselia to make sure that she, Serena, Hoopa and Ash had good dreams. With Cresselia beside them, the three ten year olds and the Mischief Pokémon fell asleep.

**Hey, it's Stella. My dad is a bit rude and just because of minor disrespect; he took away my computer until NEW YEARS EVE! But luckily, my childhood friend Cierra slept over tonight, so my dad cut me slack for today. I posted a poll, and I hope you vote! The poll closes on December 25****th****, so cast your votes! If I'm lucky, I might get my computer back sooner. Viewers; please do not expect an update anytime soon. Peace!**


End file.
